This disclosure relates to activating private access points for wireless networking.
Cellular wireless communications systems are designed to serve many access terminals distributed in a large geographic area by dividing the area into cells, as shown in FIG. 1. At or near the center of each cell 102, 104, 106, a radio network access point 108, 110, 112, also referred to as a base transceiver station (BTS), is located to serve access terminals 114, 116 (e.g., cellular telephones, laptops, PDAs) located in the cell. Each cell is often further divided into sectors 102a-c, 104a-c, 106a-c by using multiple sectorized antennas. A BTS is identified by one or more of several properties, which may include the phase offset of its pilot signal (PN offset), a frequency, an IP address, or a SectorID. In each cell, that cell's radio network access point may serve one or more sectors and may communicate with multiple access terminals in its cell.
The 1xEV-DO protocol has been standardized by the Telecommunication Industry Association (TIA) as TIA/EIA/IS-856, “CDMA2000 High Rate Packet Data Air Interface Specification,” 3GPP2 C.S0024-0, Version 4.0, Oct. 25, 2002, which is incorporated herein by reference. Revision A to this specification has been published as TIA/EIA/IS-856A, “CDMA2000 High Rate Packet Data Air Interface Specification,” 3GPP2 C.S0024-A, Version 2.0, July 2005. Revision A is also incorporated herein by reference. Revision B to this specification has been published as TIA/EIA/IS-856-B, 3GPP2 C.S0024-B and is also incorporated herein by reference. Other wireless communication protocols may also be used.